110415-A Moment of Happiness
21:33:53 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:33:53 CSO: Libby wakes up, rubbing her bandages. "Mmm... sorry... I drifted off. What did I miss?" 21:34:21 CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:34:21 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she jumps from where she'd been standing, considering the sleeping Twink before she'd woken up. -- 21:34:44 CAT: "Uh... not much. Serios is gonna try to prototype my lusus uum." 21:34:50 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her arm. -- 21:35:12 CSO: "Oh." Libby smiles. "I hope it goes well." 21:35:41 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG the sound of a struggle on the other side of the hive is heard and a flash of light is seen -- 21:36:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG comes back with a perhaps more agreeable sprite -- 21:36:56 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she jumps at the flash of light sheilding her eyes. -- 21:36:57 CAT: "Serios?" 21:37:27 CGG: I. Have. Finally. Found. My. Sprite. And. Have. Succeeded. In. The. Second. Prototyping. 21:37:43 CGG: It. Seems. It. Was. Never. Hiding. In. The. Waters. Of. The. Lower. Hive. At. All.... 21:37:57 CSO: Libby smiles. "Oh? Where was she?" 21:38:09 CGG: Up. Here. In. A. Closet.... 21:39:04 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares for a moment, staring at the sprite almost not believing it. -- 21:39:10 CAT: "... You succeeded?" 21:39:30 CSO: "Huh, funny. I thought Grendel's Mother was aquatic." Libby shrugs. "I wonder what brought her up here." 21:39:38 CGG: It. Perhaps. Would. Have. Been. More. Prudent. Of. Me. To. Have. Investigated. Up. Here.... And. Yes. Aaisha.... It. Is. Now. Grendel'SBasilMomSprite. 21:39:55 CGG: You. Lusus. Is. Now. A. Part. Of. It. 21:40:25 CGG: And. I. Had. Thought. That. As. Well. Miss. Libby.... 21:41:06 CGG: I. Can. Not. Imagine. Why. It. Chose. The. Darkness. Of. The. Closet. Over. Hiding. Within. The. Waters. Down. Below. 21:41:32 CSO: Libby turns her face expectantly toward the sprite. "Well? Why were you hiding up here?" The sprite says nothing, choosing to hide behind Serios. 21:41:38 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's in shock but she breaks out in a smile. Rubbing at her eyes. -- 21:41:51 CAT: "I'm so... Thank you. Thank you Serios." 21:42:22 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles at Aaisha's happiness -- 21:42:29 CGG: It. Was. No. Trouble. At. All. Miss. Aaisha. 21:43:24 CSO: Libby eyes the sprite. "Go spend some time with Aaisha. I'm sure Serios won't mind." 21:43:59 CGG: No. Of. Course. Not.... I. Am. Certain. They. Have. Much. To. Catch. Up. Upon.... 21:44:14 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at the sprite hopefully. -- 21:44:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG he nods to the sprite to go with aaisha -- 21:44:31 CSO: The sprite moves over to Aaisha, casting fearful glances at Libby. 21:46:11 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG a bit softer as for it or Aaisha to not hear, Serios whispers -- 21:46:22 CGG: It. Seems. A. Bit. Wary. Of. You. Miss. Libby.... 21:46:51 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she steps closer to the sprite, holding out her arms hesitantly. She looks a little uncertain at the glances the sprite is sending Libby's way. -- 21:48:58 CSO: Libby turns her face away from the Sprite, focusing on Serios. "She has the memories of things I have been forced to do to other player's sprites, in the past." Libby waves her hand at the sprite. "You may go. I mean you no ill will. You are his sprite, so I will not harm you." 21:49:21 CSO: Grendel'sBasilmomsprite hugs Aaisha, then tries to tug her into another room. 21:50:14 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts sobbing as the sprite hugs her and lets herself be tugged into another room. Her conversation could wait. -- 21:50:48 CSO: Libby smiles up at Serios. "Dont' worry. I won't harm your sprite." 21:50:59 CGG: Why. Did. You. Harm. The. Sprites. In. The. Past? 21:51:15 CGG: Orders. From. The.... HorrorTerrors? 21:52:22 CSO: "Sometimes. Sometimes Jack had hacked into them." 21:53:14 CGG: As. They. Are. Suppose. To. Be. Our. Guides.... That. Would. Indeed. Be. A. Horrible. Power. For. Him. To. Have. Along. Side. Everything. Else. He. Can. Do.... 21:56:30 CSO: She nods. "It causes them to fear me. They were innocent, but I couldn't leave them once he'd taken control." 21:57:35 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. He. Does. Not. Do. That. Again. In. This. Session.... 21:59:16 CGG: Though. I. Suppose. That. Would. Be. Much. To. Hope.... 22:00:08 CSO: "We'll see." She reaches out her hand to Serios. 22:00:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG he takes her hand in his... -- 22:02:53 CSO: She pulls herself up to standing. "I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I promise." 22:04:05 CGG: I. Trust. That. You. Will.... ..I. Would. Not. Like. To. Lose. A. Guide. That. Can. Help. Me. Understand. My. Powers. More. Than. You. Have. Already. Explained.... And. For. Miss. Aaisha. To. Lose. Her. Lusus. Again. 22:06:56 CSO: Libby nods. "Did you like the movie, last night?" 22:07:46 CGG: It. Was. Enjoyable. To. Say. The. Least. Even. If. It. Was. A. Work. Of. Fiction. Like. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Said.... 22:08:04 CAT ceased responding to memo. 22:09:06 CGG: I. Will. Have. To. Have. Words. With. Mr.. Simons. For. Trying. To. Convince. Me. Otherwise. 22:09:30 CGG: Though. I. Am. Finding. The. Humans. To. Be. More. And. More. Erratic. To. Talk. To. 22:10:55 CSO: Libby giggles. "Did you like watching the movie with me?" She's blushing, again. 22:11:15 CGG: It.... Was. Certainly. Enjoyable.... 22:11:39 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is himself blushing -- 22:12:06 CGG: As. I. Already. Said. Of. Course.... I. Mean.... The. Added. Presence. Of. You.... Well.... 22:13:27 CSO: She shakes her head suddenly. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask questions I'm afraid to hear the answer to." 22:14:44 CGG: No. No.... It. Was. Very. Enjoyable.... I. Enjoy.... Being.... Well.... I. Mean.... 22:15:11 CSO: She sighs. "Please, Serios. Be direct." 22:15:46 CGG: O....Of. Course.... It. Is. Just. I. Do. Not. Quite.... Grasp. Why. I. Am.... 22:16:06 CGG: I. Mean.... Miss. Libby.... I.... 22:16:18 CTT ceased responding to memo. 22:16:20 CGG: I. Enjoy. Being. With. You.... 22:18:07 CGG: .... 22:18:20 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. Why. That. Was. So. Difficult. To. Say.... 22:19:57 CSO: She smiles brightly, her blush creeping across her nose. "I'm glad. I-" She bites her lip. "If you decide you'd rather I left, you just have to say so. I'm fine to travel, but... I want to stay here with you. As long as you'll let me." 22:21:19 CGG: I. Would. Be. More. Than. Willing. To. Let. You. Stay. Here.... 22:22:52 CSO: Libby says nothing, just smiles awkwardly. 22:24:32 CGG: I. Am. Still. Learning. Though. How. To. Best. Be.... Well.... But. I. Think.... 22:27:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment... blushing a bit with the thought -- 22:28:12 CSO: "Serios." Libby says, after the pause drags on. "I need you to meet me in the middle here. I'm blind. I have no way to tell how you feel about me other than what you say. I cannot see the furtive glances, make eye contact, or any of the things usually part of courtship, and conveying affection. I need you to tell me. I need you to be direct. I need you to be Serios. For me." 22:28:45 CGG: Oh. Right.... I. Am. So. Sorry.... 22:28:52 CGG: .... 22:30:02 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes yet another moment... and nervously kisses libby on the lips... -- 22:30:58 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO returns the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. -- 22:31:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG breaks away for a moment to speak... -- 22:32:40 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. I. Did. Not. Return. The. Sentiment. Earlier.... I. Think. I. Understand. Now. Why. Mr. Aesona. Had. Initially. Lied. About. His. Feelings. About. Aaisha. When. I. Had. Confronted. Him. Back. Then.... 22:33:09 CSO: She tilts her head curiously. 22:33:38 CGG: It. Can. Be. Very. Hard. To. Know. If. The. Feeling. Is. Indeed. Direct. Or. Not.... 22:34:21 CGG: And. Refering. Back. To. Before. The. Engineer. Fight. Of. Course.... 22:35:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles though, slightly forgetting that Libby can not see his expression -- 22:37:07 CGG: It. Is. Quite. The. Fearful. Thing.... But.... Even. As. I. Tried. To. Deny. The. Idea.... I. Have. Fallen. Flush. For. You.... 22:38:27 CSO: Libby blushes even deeper, and covers her face with her hand. Sadly, her blush is all over her hand as well. 22:41:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG chuckles slightly at the sight, and gently brings her hands down -- 22:41:49 CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. You. Can. Hide. The. Feeling. Any. Better. Than. I.... 22:44:15 CSO: "You have the advantage of being able to see what a terrible liar I am when trying to hide my feelings. If you don't tell me, I won't know." 22:45:00 CGG: You. Would. Be. The. First. I. Can. See. The. Lies. With. So. Easily.... 22:46:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes to now eagerly kiss Libby again -- Category:Libby Category:Serios Category:Aaisha